deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Dead Space 2
Dead Space 2 is an upcoming survival horror, third-person shooter video game for the Xbox 360, PlayStation 3 and PC. It is the sequel to Dead Space, and is scheduled for release on January 25, 2011 in the U.S.A and January 28, 2011 in Europe.[http://www.computerandvideogames.com/article.php?id=228205 Computer & Video Games - One of 2010's biggest sequels. Next issue] __TOC__ Plot Dead Space 2 - DementiaVGh0rUpmX4k Dead Space 2 - Official E3 2010 TrailersOyPRLpDhy4 Dead Space 2 takes place three years after the events of Dead Space, in 2511.[http://www.relyonhorror.com/content/depth-dead-space-2-info RelyOnHorror - Depth Dead Space 2 Info] Isaac will be arriving on The Sprawl, a civilian space station from the remains of Saturn's moon Titan, where the Necromorph outbreak begins. It is stated that Isaac will be able to witness the panic that overtakes the station from the start, which will apparently result in the game having more Necromorphs as the game progresses.[http://www.endsights.com/news/10963/new-dead-space-2-details-revealed/ EndSights - Dead Space 2 Details Revealed] The game begins in a mental hospital, within the Sprawl. Isaac, in a straight jacket, is pleading an unnamed doctor to release him. The doctor, threatens Isaac with a scalpel under the influence of the Marker and then suddenly stabs Isaac. [http://comic-con.gamespot.com/video/6270909/#toggle_video Gamespot - Comic-Con 2010 Panel: Building a Horror Entertainment Franchise: Dead Space 2 (17:42)] Multiplayer Dead Space 2 - Multiplayer TrailerZjTBUvmKOcE Dead Space 2's multiplayer gameplay is objective based where four Sprawl Security Officer players are against four Necromorph players.[http://www.gametrailers.com/episode/gametrailers-tv/103&ch=4&sd=0?ep=103&ch=4&sd=0 GameTrailers Dead Space Multiplayer] There will be a Playstation Network closed beta for 'dedicated Dead Space fans', who sent programmer Louis Gascoigne their email addresses over Twitter. Teams *'Sprawl Security Officers:' This team's goal is to complete all the objectives before time runs out or all of the team is killed. Their play style will be similar to Isaac's with Kinesis and Stasis, but will also include multiplayer exclusive abilities like area of effect (AOE) Healing. *'Necromorphs:' This team's goal is to prevent the other team from completing the objectives. These players will be able to play as one of four different kinds of Necromorphs: the Lurker, the Pack, the Puker and the Spitter. They will spawn in air vents similar to Necromorphs in singleplayer. Maps There are five maps, each with their own objectives. The two maps known so far are: *'Escape:' The Security Officers need to traverse a facility to a set of Escape Pods. The Escape Pods must be powered up before they can be used. *'Titan Mines:' The Security Officers need to find three pieces of a Shockpoint Bomb and bring them back to a generator. Then they must defend the generator from Necromorphs until the bomb goes off and opens the doorway leading to a final confrontation with the Necromorphs. Pre Order bonus If you pre order from certain retailers in North America and GAME in UK you will get Dead Space ignition for free when its released on Oct 13th Trivia *''Dead Space 2'' will be the first game in the Dead Space series to have an online multiplayer component, which involves the sprawl security team controlled by 4 players, playing objective based games against player-controlled Necromorphs. *The Zero Gravity feature has been tweaked, allowing the player to control the direction of their drifting through space and to fire their weapon at the same time. *Isaac will speak in Dead Space 2, and will also be able to display a greater range of emotion. *The Dead Space 2 Dementia Trailer has Isaac participating in what seems to be a Rorschach test, which is being conducted by two unknown men. *In the Dead Space 2 Dementia Trailer, you can hear Nicole's voice. This is sign that she may be part of Isaac's dementia during the game. *Motion capture commentary and game trailers suggests the dementia acquired on Aegis 7/Nicole may be lethal to Isaac, and includes quicktime events.[http://xbox360.ign.com/articles/110/1108312p1.html IGN.com: SDCC 10: Nicole Can Kill Isaac in Dead Space 2] *The music in the background of the Dementia' '''trailer is called "'Fathom"' by the band known as the '''Russian Circles'. Gallery Promotional File:DeadSpace2 - PC Cover.png|The PC cover. File:DeadSpace2 - PS Cover.png|The PS3 cover. File:DeadSpace2 - Xbox Cover.png|The Xbox 360 cover. File:Dead Space 2 - Ink Blot.png|''The nightmare is over but it will not end!'' File:Secret_glyphs.png|''REBORN AS ONE 614'' File:DeadSpace 2 - Dementia.jpg|Isaac Clarke, in the Advanced RIG File:DeadSpace 2 - Recovery.jpg|Isaac's shuttle is discovered File:DeadSpace 2 - Rig.jpg|The holographic health meter of the Advanced RIG File:DeadSpace 2 - Patient.jpg|A page of drawings and writing, presumably created by Isaac File:DeadSpace 2 - Inkblot.jpg Screenshots File:Dead Space 2 image 1.jpg File:Dead Space 2 image 2.jpg File:Dead Space 2 image 3.jpg File:DS2screen_zerog.jpg|Isaac in a Zero Gravity environment, wearing the classic Engineering RIG File:DS2screen cutter.jpg|Isaac in the Advanced Suit, firing the Plasma Cutter See also *The Sprawl Sources External *[http://www.fearnet.com/news/b18599_dead_space_2_first_gameplay_footage.html Fear.net: Dead Space 2 First gameplay Footage] Category:Dead Space 2